


Sleepwalker

by dean_n_pie



Series: A Fic A Day [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel still has nightmares about the Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalker

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh, this one is cute.
> 
> cas and dean are cutiepies that need to get together
> 
> have fun piloting through the goo of cute~~

Castiel can’t sleep.

No, that isn’t accurate. He refuses to sleep. Because every time he closes his eyes, all he sees are the falling bodies of his brothers and sisters, their wings left burning behind them.

Of course, this is nothing new.

Ever since Metatron cast all the angels out of Heaven, Castiel hasn’t gotten more than 2 hours of sleep a night. More than once, he’s woken up sweating, curled into a ball, and trembling.

But it’s been two weeks. The nightmares have become commonplace. Castiel has started exploring the bunker at the early hours of morning, when he can’t sleep. Wandering the rooms calms him, and he feels more rested than when he actually tries to sleep.

It’s the fifteenth night of nightmares, and Castiel can’t sleep.

He sighs, then pushes his blankets off himself. Getting up, he silently pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a dark t-shirt; it’s an old one of Dean’s. He shuffles around the room, strangely reluctant to leave. He pulls open the door and walks out into the moonlit hallway.

Yawning, Castiel begins to set off to the supply room, planning to start exploring the sparse root cellar he had discovered the night prior. He rubs his eyes, slowly making his way down the hall to the main room.

He stumbles over a fold in the carpet, and bumps into a table. Twice. It was the same table.

He finally makes it to the wooden door, slowly and quietly pulling it open. He creeps inside, careful to not make a sound. He leaves the door open so it isn’t completely dark; the morning light is beginning to filter in through the few windows of the bunker.

Castiel begins feeling around the room, ignoring the shelves, until he finds the metal handle of the door leading into the root cellar. Lifting it up, he crawls through and descends.

He looks around, wishing he had brought a flashlight. After a few futile efforts to find a light switch or any sort of lamp, he gives up and ascends the stairs to go find a flashlight. As he crawls up out of the root cellar, he hears soft footsteps coming toward the room. He freezes, even though he knows it could only be Sam or Dean.

It turns out to be the latter. Dean is silhouetted in the doorway, gripping the doorframe tightly.

"Cas?" It comes out as a rush of breath, sounding suspiciously like relief. Castiel studies Dean, noticing that his arms are slightly shaking.

Castiel straightens up, walking over to Dean and brushing past him to get to the kitchen table. Dean follows, arms crossed as if to stave off a chill.

They both sit, looking at each other.

Castiel speaks first. “Why are you awake, Dean?”

"I could be asking you the same question, Cas."

"I could not sleep. Walking helps calm me."

Dean chuckles. “Can’t sleep, huh? Well, me neither. Nightmares and shit.”

"Me too. Nightmares."

Dean gives him a long, searching look.

"What are your nightmares about, Cas?"

Castiel drops his gaze, staring at the polished oak table. He starts trembling again. “Falling. The other angels… Metatron,” he whispers, barely loud enough for Dean to hear it.

Dean doesn’t respond, and Castiel looks at him once more as the silence goes on. He has an unfamiliar look on his face, indecipherable. Castiel tilts his head, trying to get a better read on it. He thinks there’s some concern there, but with Dean, one can never be too sure.

Dean nods, finally, when the silence stretches on. He shifts awkwardly in his seat, until Castiel breaks the uncomfortable tension.

"What are your nightmares about, Dean?" He asks, not sure if he has the right.

Dean leans back in his chair, averting his eyes. He refuses to look at Castiel, looking at the ceiling instead.

"I dreamt that you ran away again. That you left us - that you’d left me."

Castiel is surprised - it’s not a normal occurence for Dean to share something this personal and private. But Dean isn’t finished.

"That’s why I was up. I was checking to see if you were still sleeping. But, hell, you weren’t there. So I panicked, and looked everywhere. The closet was the last place I’d looked."

Castiel stares in awe at Dean, at him actually being open and willing to talk about his feelings.

Dean looks back at Castiel, a strangely vulnerable look on his face.

"So, uhm," Dean coughs out. "Will you please stop being prickly and evasive and come back to bed?"

Dean reaches out a hand to pull Castiel up. Castiel accepts the offer, and allows himself to be pulled up, where he rests against Dean’s side and twines their hands tighter together.

They walk off to their shared room, where they both lie down, facing each other, still hand in hand.

Dean falls asleep straightaway. Castiel remains awake, studying Dean’s features in the moonlight. Softly, he traces the outline of Dean’s mouth, before pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead and curling up tightly to Dean’s chest.

No more nightmares come that night.


End file.
